Deus Ex Machina
Deus Ex Machina was a and a Protectorate Bloc. It became defunct on April 19, 2010 after SSX merged into the Second IAA leaving NV as it's only remaining signatory. So You Took The Red Pill Eh? In the mutual interest of friendship, protection, and prosperity, Nueva Vida & undersigned alliances agree to the following protectorate pact: Department of Anomalies Nueva Vida's Department of Anomalies, headed by The Architect, has complete sovereignty and authority over this bloc. The Triumvirates and Emperor, given suitable reason, may in fact overrule any decision made by the Architect. The underlying signatories may contact The Architect or a Sentinel for guidance or to oversee certain procedures. All issues surrounding the Bloc MUST be brought to the Architect for approval. If deemed necessary, he will forward it to the Emperor and Triumvirates for a vote. The Sentinels serve the Architect and are entrusted with the role of maintaining communication and close relations with all members of this bloc. Could You Be The Chosen One? Any alliance under 50 members can apply for membership into this Bloc. They should present a charter and have an official off-site forums at the time of applying. Charter Exceptions Some alliances may have something different to a charter. If this is applicable, then the said alliance is required to present the document and explain what it is, why it is effective and how it will help to uphold the alliance. Sovereignty & Respect All members firmly recognize each other as separate and sovereign alliances. This pact will not infringe on either parties sovereignty but only build up the friendship and trust amongst all parties. Neither party will engage in military, economic, or verbal harm against the one another. all parties will remain respectful towards each other at all times. Any differences will be handled via private discussion. Consult The Oracle Member alliances agree to contact the Vidian leadership and/or the Architect, prior to making any treaty commitments. Member alliances are not permitted to sign any treaty calling for mandatory military assistance outside of this bloc. The Red Pills A declaration of war on any signatory alliance is automatically a declaration of war on all of the other alliances present in the pact . Every alliance is to provide the other with full military assistance, in defensive operations alike, upon receiving a formal request to do so from the alliance in need. Nueva Vida commit themselves to ensuring the safety of all Member alliances at whatever cost. Member alliances agree to never declare war on another alliance without prior approval from the Vidian leadership. In addition, member alliances agree to alert Nueva Vida 72 hours prior to any offensive action on another alliance. Member alliances are NOT permitted to indulge in tech raiding. Exemptions can be made upon request by the member alliance. Economy Nueva Vida agrees to lend economic support to the member alliances in the form of guidelines and foreign aid, provided that they are able to meet their inner demand, to the best of their abilities. Guides obtained legally from other alliances are not to be shared unless permission is given by that alliance. All nations of any member alliances that are on the Blue Trading Sphere are to vote for approved senators for blue Senate. Members are encouraged to formally switch to Blue, but this is NOT by any means mandatory. Signatory alliances agree that at least 50% of their membership will participate in the The Vidian Enterprise, Nueva Vida's tech mart. This includes buyers and sellers alike. Breaching of the Grid Signatories found to be in violation of any of the above given articles will be subjected to a short investigation by the Department of Anomalies. Upon completion of the investigation, Department of Anomalies along with the Vidian leadership will decide on the future of the said alliance in this bloc. The Telephone Line In time some people look for an "exit" from this great opportunity. In the event either party feels it can no longer uphold this pact, 72 hours notice must be given privately. After 72 hours the pact will be null & void. This protectorate pact will be in effect until member alliances reach 50 members or 500k total NS. When this point is reached Nueva Vida will review the status of this treaty and possibly upgrade it further or part ways. Signed for Nueva Vida Raasaa- Emperor of Nueva Vida Rin Heine - Triumvirate of Internal Affairs Spoofmaniac - Minister of Foreign Affairs Lord Ditka - The Architect Prince Arutha - Imperator Zen - High Priest Signed For Arctic Council jab07-Leader ShawnS-Leader Signed for MWSC mfoley-Supreme Minister Spandy-Minister of Foreign Affairs Travs2448-Minister of security Signed for The Renegade Sir Keshav IV-Visar of Peace Lord Gabranth-Visar of Integrity Emperor Aadil-Visar of War Signed for Shattered Star Exiles SSX-Kahn SSX-NWRoyale Category:Treaties Category:Defunct Treaties